


Just Like Fate

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussion of Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short & Sweet, They're both repressed softies, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Quark really thought the idea of children had been forgotten after the baby changeling died. He was wrong... fortunately?
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Series: Pride Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Just Like Fate

Quark remembers when Odo came to his closed bar a few years ago, happy and wanting to celebrate. Celebrate the success of the sick baby changeling finally changing form. It was worrying to see Odo so happy, but also a nice sight. He’s never seen Odo that happy before. Quark thinks that’s when he fell head over heels for Odo. He was already in love, just impossibly more. 

But now, they’re together. It was an interesting development. They were friends who hated each other and now they’re partners who hate each other. Their relationship never brought up the future, it was mostly the now. Quark doesn’t think Odo likes talking about the future. Probably about how he’s an ageless Changeling while he’s a Ferengi. 

“Do you remember when I asked you about children?” Odo asks him. 

Quark is laying down on the couch in his quarters, looking through his financial records from this week. Since Odo has retained his liquid form again he doesn’t require sleep, only his regeneration every sixteen hours. A disappointment to Quark due to him wanting to be held in his sleep. He craves affection, what can he say? 

Quark looks at him, confused as he was the first time Odo mentioned children. “Yes?”

Odo isn’t making eye contact with him. His hands clasped behind his back and looking mostly at the floor. It only worries Quark. 

“Well, I realized quite some time ago that when I asked if you ever considered having children, I never let you answer.”

“It’s fine, you were excited.”

Odo walks over, Quark moving on instinct to make room for him. Odo takes the newly available seat. He doesn’t like how children are suddenly being discussed or how Odo’s behaving. His mind concludes the worst, Odo’s pregnant, which wouldn’t make  _ any  _ sense, but what the hell does Quark know about Changeling physiology? 

“Odo, you’re freaking me out,” Quark says. 

He sighs. “I’m just curious. Have you ever thought of having children? Opposed to it even.”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?”

Odo finally looks at him, startled, offended, and flabbergasted all at the same time. “What?! No, I’m not pregnant, Quark!”

Quark places a hand over his chest, feeling his anxiety leave his body through a great exhale. “Phew! You had me going for a moment, Odo.”

Odo shakes his head in disbelief, placing his face in his hands. Quark makes sure he doesn’t laugh at Odo’s reaction. Odo knew what he was signing up for when he told Quark he loved him. 

In all seriousness though, Quark does go over what Odo asked him. The prospect of children. He adored Nog as a child, even with the constant misplacement of objects in his ears. He remembers reading to him and taking part of raising Nog. He might be his nephew, but he certainly did take on a parenting role. A role he didn’t mind and still doesn’t mind. Starfleet or not, Quark does love him. 

But Quark and Odo as parents? Quark wants to laugh. It’d be a disaster. Actually… would it? Quark’s already gone through the first kid experience with Nog. Yet, Odo and him are complete opposites. Odo would frown upon misbehavior while Quark would promote it. He can’t see that going very well. Maybe he’d let Odo handle the discipline, avoid the conflict. Arguing isn’t good for children anyway. Quark refuses to traumatize a child by never-ending arguments. 

With that resolved, Quark can find living the rest of his life with Odo and children appealing. He’d have an heir, someone to raise into a successful businessman, or woman (he knows Odo would never let Ferengi customs like that run in their household, he’d have to deal). 

“I- I’m not opposed to raising children with you,” Quark eventually answers. “Obviously, we should go over rules and such before having children. You can even teach them feminism! But they will be raised with the Rules of Acquisition. I refuse anything else.”

Odo doesn’t do anything in response, instead grabbing Quark’s face and kissing him. Quark’s surprised at first, but manages to respond right before Odo pulls away. 

“What was that for?” Quark demands. 

Odo smiles at him. “I love you. That’s all.”


End file.
